Founder's Packs
Founder's Packs are purchasable through the website's Item Mall. It allowed early access during Closed Beta and gave Founders items to start with depending on the chosen pack. The items are Founder Pack exclusive like the Fire Ringoon Whistle, Royal Attire Set, and Spirited Pandora. Each Founder Pack included early game access, a secured name for Open Beta, Founder Forum title, and In-Game Founder Title. If you have questions about the Founder Pack, check out the FAQ. Starter Pack ' ' A great set of essentials for any serious Hunter, including guaranteed access to the Closed Beta. ($19.99) *'20x Fortune Gems' - Want to get the best in-game items? No problem! Use your Fortune Gem to play the Falcon's Fortune lottery. *'20x Advanced Gear Evolution Scroll' - Use this item to evolve your gear and make it stronger! *'10 Slot Backpack' - A collector's essential, make sure you're ready to collect all the loot on your journey! *Early Game Access *Secure your name for OBT *Founder Forum Title *In-Game Founder Title Into The Wild Collection ' ' Adventurous Hunters can tame their way into Dragomon history with the unique Fire Ringoon and other kawaii Dragomon. ($49.99) *[[Founder's Fire Ringoon Whistle|'Founder's Fire Ringoon Whistle']] - With fire in its belly and a spring in its step, the Fire Ringoon will ensure a scorching start to any Hunter's journey. *'50x Fortune Gems' - Want to get the best in-game items? No problem! Use your Fortune Gem to play the Falcon's Fortune lottery. *'100x Ecological Record' - Use it to record information on the various mounts on your ranch for incredible rewards! *'Training Orb' - Gain experience points even when standing still with this useful orb. * Bluebird's Blessing (7 day) - A lucky bluebird blesses you with EXP and drop rate bonuses! *'Chubby Sheep (3 day)' - Bound off towards adventure on the back of this dangerously fluffy mount! *'Petite Pony (3 day)' - This little pony has been touched by magic - how else would it be able to fly? *'War Lion (3 day)' - Equipped with custom armor, this mighty beast will carry you fearlessly on your journey. *Early Game Access *Secure your name for OBT *Founder Forum Title *In-Game Founder Title Royal Apparel Set ' ' Some players command great skill as Dragomon Hunters, but they have to look the part of an elite adventurer too! This set includes charming Victorian-inspired garb to elevate players' elegance. ($49.99) *'Founder's Royal Attire (F)'- This charming Victorian inspired garb is accented with glittering gold and regal ruffles. *'Founder's Royal Attire (M)'- With its royal blue twist, leave them swooning with this classic Victorian suit! *'50x Fortune Gems' - Want to get the best in-game items? No problem! Use your Fortune Gem to play the Falcon's Fortune lottery. *'15 Slot Backpack' - The ultimate collector's essential, make sure you're ready to collect all the loot on your journey! *'10x Lucky Badges' - Give Lady Luck a hand with this drop rate boosting badge! *'5x Loot Charm III' - For a Hunter, there's no such thing as too much loot. *Early Game Access *Secure your name for OBT *Founder Forum Title *In-Game Founder Title Dynamic Duo Pack Hunters are only as strong as their companions, and with the Fae companion Pandora, Founding players become a real force of nature to be reckoned with. ($49.99) *'Founder's Spirited Pandora' -Don't be fooled by her appearance, this enchanted fae is a real force of nature to be reckoned with. *'50x Fortune Gems' - Want to get the best in-game items? No problem! Use your Fortune Gem to play the Falcon's Fortune lottery. *'60x Awakening Guide of Spirited Pandora' - Help your fae unlock her full potential using these guides! *'10x 3-Star Evolution Gem' - Evolve your weapons and armor to more powerful levels with the help of your neighborhood Craftsman. *'Rare Enchantment '- Weapon: ATK - Enchant a weapon of your choice with an attack bonus! *'Rare Enchantment' - Chest: DEF - Chest armor not sturdy enough? Raise the defense using this enchant. *'Rare Enchantment' - Chest: HP - Grant an HP bonus to a piece of chest armor with this rare enchant. *Early Game Access *Secure your name for OBT *Founder Forum Title *In-Game Founder Title The Ultimate Hunter's Pack Elite Hunters can gear up and get ready for the ultimate start to their adventures. ($299.99) *'Starter Pack' *'Royal Apparel Set' *'Into the Wild Collection' *'Dynamic Duo Pack' *'Founder's Golden Sharkicane's Reins' -Surf your way around the Dragomon world with this shining golden Sharkicane! *'Founder's Classy Fen Croaker's Reins' - When a Dragomon starts wearing clothes, you know it means serious business. *'Evolution Gems Pack' - Evolve your weapons and armor to more powerful levels with the help of your neighborhood Craftsman. *'Character Slot Expansion' - Start your adventure anew with a space to create a brand new character. *'Chest Gear Crafting Pack (Orange)'- A chest full of materials to craft some excellent chest armor. *'Weapon Gear Crafting Pack (orange)' - Contains everything you need to craft a devastating weapon. *Early Game Access *5 Additional CBT keys *Secure your name for OBT *Founder Forum Title *In-Game Founder Title Category:Gameplay